High Voltage (PG3D)
|capacity = 65 |mobility = 65 |cost = 195 |image = High Voltage.png|Appearance High voltage icon.png|Kill icon |type = Special |Level required = Level 7 |grade = |released = 5.3.0 |number = 36}} This article describes a Pixel Gun 3D weapon. If you're looking for the same weapon in Pixel Gun World, see High Voltage (PGW). The High Voltage '''(formerly known as "Tesla Generator") is a Special weapon introduced in the 5.3.0 update. Appearance This weapon has a light blue base and the ammo pack is a slightly darker shade of blue. Strategy The High Voltage holds 65 volts in the clip, with an additional 65 in reserve. It can be maxed out to 135 volts in reserve ammo with a total of 200 volts. This gun acts very similar to the Flaming Volcano and other flamethrowers, as it requires a close-mid range in order to do damage. After all, this is best used in levels under 12. Tips * The best way to obtain kills with this weapon is to sneak up behind enemies or surprise them from around the corner. They usually won't react in time and you'll get the kill. You can also hide behind opaque, thin walls and use them to take out incoming enemies. * Its attack range is ultimately short, so stay in small areas. * Avoid medium and long-range areas where you will get killed easily. * Use it to gradually weaken targets. Counters * When an enemy holding this weapon approaches, run away and shoot it from afar. * Since the High Voltage has a charge time when the pack is inserted, use an assault rifle to take them down. * Pick off its user(s) from long ranges. * If you are encountered within medium-range areas, quickly rush up to the enemy before getting damaged quickly. Recommended Maps * Warehouse Assault * Mafia Cottage Equipment Setups Use a range-combat weapon when your opponent tries to escape from you. It's really good to use when you're using the Voodoo Snowman when killing players. Changelog '''5.3.0 * Initial release. 8.0.0 * The weapon was renamed to Dark Mage Wand. This was likely a bug or an oversight. * The weapon also received an extra upgrade. 10.0.0 * Its lethality was increased from 9 to 11. Trivia * Along with its upgrades, it had a scope. It was later removed from the weapon because it was completely useless. * This weapon can also attack and damage a player through walls, giving it the hidden wall-break attribute. * This, the Flaming Volcano and the Pet Dragon are the only guns used in very close range. * During the reload time, it has a slight delay time before firing, probably the time it takes to have all the volts restock. * Seen in all Point Capture maps, a Volt Pack from the High Voltage is seen in the box of many Ammo packs. * If you look closely, you will see that in the barrel, it looks like the shape of Snowball. * In a recent update, they changed the sound that plays when you reload. ** In the 14.1.2 update, this weapon has gotten severely powercrept. Category:Weapons Category:Special Category:Wall Break Category:Area Damage Category:Electro-Thrower Category:Content in Both Games Category:Legendary